deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fujitora vs Kagura Mikazuchi
Fujitora vs Kagura Mikazuchi is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle, featuring Fujitora, the Wisteria Tiger of One Piece against Kagura Mikazuchi, the White Ribbon of Fairy Tail. Description One Piece vs Fairy Tail! A clash of blades between two calm individuals who also manipulate gravity. Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Boomstick: Hey, Wiz! What's white, is calm, very sharp, and messes around with gravity? Wiz: Uh... Hakumen? Boomstick: Oooh. So close. But no cigar! Try again! Wiz: Um... Samurai Jack? Boomstick: You have another guess coming... Wiz: Storm Shadow? Tsukikage Ran? Esdeath? Satsuki Kiryuuin? Boomstick: Nope! Nada. Too close, and... almost. Wiz: *Scratches head* Alright... how about--- Boomstick: ---Oh, come on! Don't be a wimp! One more try! I dare you! Wiz: *Sigh* Today's combatants? Boomstick: Heck N--- Aww, you guessed it... Wiz: Really?! I mean, Of course! With my superior intellect, getting correct answers were always elementary! Boomstick: Enough with the bragging on how smart you are, alright? Sheesh... Fujitora, the blind admiral of justice. Wiz: And Kagura Mikazuchi, Mermaid's Heel strongest sorceress and swordfighter. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Fujitora (*Cues: One Piece - New World Symphony*) Boomstick: Pirates! The seafaring folk that enjoys pilfering and plundering wherever they go! Ah, such a blissful life to have... Wiz: In the world of One Piece, piracy is the life of many denizens due to escaping the World Goverment's regime. Boomstick: In order to be well known and recognized, many raise a Jolly Roger and commit atrocities throughout the seas. Wiz: Though, some pirate groups have a different way in... uh... doing piracy. Boomstick: They also participate in a wild hunt of the legendary epic underwear! Wiz: ... Boomstick: What? Wiz: With many piracy uprisings, and to maintain law and order in both land and sea, the World Government sends out their military force known as the "Marines" to enforce law and bring justice to criminals and pirates alike. Boomstick: And when worse comes to worse, or when the situation goes out of hand, the World Goverment sends out their regards by dispatching the best of the Marines to dealt with the situation. The admirals! (*Cues: One Piece - Powerful Enemies*) Wiz: The admirals were the second highest when it comes to ranking in the Marines organization, and were even crowned by the World Government as the greatest of military power. Boomstick: Which means, whoever belongs in these rank, were freakingly the strongest in the organization! Wiz: Feared and respected, the admirals possessed great power and authority. Pirates and scalawags tremble whenever the admirals showed up on the battlefield. Boomstick: And today, we'll have all three of them ganged up on... (*Wiz punches Boomstick with his robotic arm*) Boomstick: Ow! What the hell!? Wiz: *Glare* Boomstick: Alright! (Spoilsport) Ahem. Jokes aside, we'll have one of the admirals fighting today. The blind swordsman, Zatoichi! Wiz: *Sigh* You haven't learned, do you...? (*Wiz prepares to launch his robotic arm*) Boomstick: *Cough* Excuse me there. *Cough* I mean't, the blind admiral, Fujitora! (*Cues: One Piece - Fujitora's theme*) Wiz: That's better. Admiral Issho, or better known by his alias, Admiral "Fujitora". Boomstick: Which means "Purple Tiger" by the way. Wiz: Became a new admiral after admiral Akainu's promotion and admiral Kuzan's resignation. Boomstick: Huh. Lucky him. Wiz: Indeed, Fujitora, and along with another, was a special case. Fujitora was specially appointed to become an admiral to bolster the Marine's force after the events at Marineford which led to the resignation of admiral Kuzan. Boomstick: What happened there? Wiz: Grueling standoff between Pirates and Marines that led to the deaths of countless and certain individuals. Boomstick: Oh yeah? Like who? Wiz: Ac--- An unfortunate pirate and his captain... and perhaps some cannon fodders. Boomstick: Oh. Okay. Moving on then. Admiral Fujitora's past is a complete and utter mystery. Before he made his appearance, Fujitora was obviously a member of the Marines, and was once an ordinary person. And by ordinary, I mean't that, he once could see everything with his own eyes! That is, until he decided to blind himself! What the actual hell! He probably witnessed something gruesome back then to inflict such an extreme act to himself. Wiz: Purely disgusted with corruption, Fujitora can't bear the sight of it, to the point of blinding himself. Boomstick: Explains why he got that cross scar on his face at least... Wiz: Though, he later regrets his decision. Boomstick: What a buffoon! Wiz: After some time, he was appointed to admiral rank during the World Military Draft. Fujitora accepted the position with motives in mind to abolish the Shichibukai system. Boomstick: And of course! One must have many special talents in becoming an admiral! (*Cues: One Piece - Facing Three Admirals*) Wiz: As an admiral--- Boomstick: ---Fujitora is much more taller and larger than the average person! Wiz: Yeah... Besides that, Fujitora have spectacular strength, speed, agility, durability, and endurance. He is also very resilient, capable of extremely handling himself well in battle with little to no damage despite having a "seemingly old and fragile state". Boomstick: In spite of being a handicap, this blind old dude is very formidable in a fight! Don't let his appearance fool you! He is remarkably skilled in armed and unarmed combat, but he preferably use his walking stick as his primary weapon when fighting. Wiz: To be specific, Fujitora's walking cane can be double as a sword. Boomstick: So, like a sword-cane? The one Zatoichi used? Wiz: Yes. And Fujitora is extremely efficient when using it. Fujitora wields his sword in a reverse-grip with the blade pointing in the opposite direction to his opponent, and is capable of performing fast and rapid strikes in a blink of an eye. No offense. Boomstick: Kind of reminds me a lot of Zotoichi... Wiz: Fun fact, Fujitora also likes gambling and always carried a dice wherever he goes. Boomstick: Just as I thought! He's clearly Zatoichi reincarnated! But with steroids! Wiz: And like other Admirals, Fujitora have a marine coat, though he prefered to wore it like a cape. Boomstick: Like badasses, Wiz. Anyway, besides his awesome abilities, Fujitora have excellent and sharp senses. Especially his sense of hearing. Wiz: So accute in fact, that Fujitora can even sense the movement of clouds. His sharp hearing also let's him win in gambling even to a point. Boomstick: What a lucky blind geezer! I bet he also have tricks up his sleeves! Wiz: Why, of course! Aside from solely relying on his accute hearing, Fujitora is also proficient in using a mysterious power known as "Haki". A kind of special energy that lies dormant on every living beings. Though, only few have gained access to. A spiritual energy of sorts. Boomstick: So, basically chakra? Wiz: Yes... kind of. Boomstick: Hmm... from what I remember in our previous Death Battle, Haki have three different flavors. Kenbun--- uh, Observation Haki, allows the users to sense others presense through their "aura" or spiritual presence around their surroundings. Pretty useful for blind people like Fujitora. It can also be use to predict the opponent's next move and even to an extent, grant the user the ability of premonition! Wiz: That's only possible to the highly trained. Also, Observation Haki even allows the user to sense others feelings. So in regards, Observation Haki is kind of similar to the so-called "Sixth Sense". Boomstick: The other one, which is the most common of the three, is Busosh---dammit, or simply, Armament Haki, allows the user to create some sort of invisible spiritual armor around themselves to protect and lessen the damage taken from powerful attacks. This kind of Haki also allows the user to harm intangible beings and objects. Ghost and Spirits, beware! Wiz: Specifically a counter to Logia Devil-Fruit users, or those that could turn themselves into elements. Boomstick: And since the old blind guy only have two of these unique abilities, there's no need to further discuss the remaining one. Its probably useless against strong willed individuals anyway. Wiz: Yeah... Aside from Haki, Fujitora also have other means to predict his surroundings and everything around him through the sense of gravity. Boomstick: And by sense of gravity, he can literally apply excessive force on that said element! (*Cues: One Piece New World - Fighting in the Colosseum*) Wiz: Fujitora is one of the lucky individuals who have consumed a "Devil Fruit". Like in our previous Death Battle, (see: Boa Hancock vs Rider Medusa), consuming a Devil Fruit grants the user special powers, depending on what type of Devil Fruit they've consumed. In Fujitora's case, he consumed an unknown Devil Fruit that grants him the ability to manipulate gravity at will. Boomstick: Fujitora is capable of using his gravity powers with extreme force! He can create and send gravitional forces to any desired location, helplessly pin his foes to the ground/immobilize them, sucks them in, create a barrier around him to repel attacks, levitate everything around him, used it to fly, create a giant hole in the ground, and summon freaking meteors out of thin air! Holy---crap! Wiz: Fujitora mostly utilizes his gravity powers in conjunction with his sword. Boomstick: Are you sure that's a Devil Fruit ability and not his own, or from his sword? From the looks of it... Wiz: Well... true. It's unknown so far wither Fujitora actually consumed a Devil Fruit or not due to his hazy backstory. However, that kind of level of power is definitely equal to a Devil Fruit. So let's just assume for now that he ate one, okay? Boomstick: Or... He's sword ate a Devil Fruit! Wiz: That's just... weird. Or its probably just Fujitora's own unique fighting style combined with his Devil Fruit powers. Boomstick: Ah, what the heck! Whenever Fujitora's about to unsheath his blade, expect a gravity asswhoopin done to his foes! Just like his alias, Fujitora is as fierce as a tiger! He is capable of matching and even overpowering nearly every foe he encounters. What a beast! Wiz: Truly. Admirals are no pushovers and were known far and wide for their sheer power and abilities, and were especially feared by many. Fujitora is no exeption. (*Cues: One Piece - Fierce Battle at the Colosseum*) Boomstick: He is fast enough to dodge and block Doflamingo's strike, who have enough power from the sheer air pressure of his kicks, alone, to slice towers in half! Wiz: Fujitora is also capable of keeping up and holding out his own against the likes of Zoro, Luffy, and Sabo. Even parry and block their strikes with ease. Boomstick: Fujitora's sense of hearing is so accute, he heard Nami's thunder from miles away! He even noticed Mansherry's healing spores first, while airborne! Wiz: He casually blitzed and intercepted Zoro's slash, blocked Luffy's third gear armament haki, and was even unscathed after the battle. Boomstick: And guessed what... Fujitora was holding back when he fought them! Wiz: That's right. He's full potential is currently unknown. Fujitora is capable of reacting fast and even blocked his own meteor at point blank range, easily caught a parasite string from Doflamingo's Birdcage, and assisted Zoro, Kin'emon, and Kanjuro in slowing it down. He casually trade blows with Sabo, and is successful in escorting the captive, Doflamingo, from the beast pirate's second in command, Jack. Boomstick: Not to mention, he is pretty tough! Fujitora withstood Sabo's flames, endured Zoro's slash beam, and when he uses his gravity powers, he could do all sorts of crazy things! He levitated Dressrosa's rubble with little effort and unleash them on some poor pirates. And when using his move "Raging Tiger", he unleashes a powerful gravity that obliterates anything in its path! He used this twice, and the receiving end... didn't end well. Wiz: The sheer force behind such a devastating move leveled and crushed buildings with little effort. Boomstick: But more impressively, it even destroyed two of the moutain sized cliffs surrounding Dressrosa during his bout against Luffy! Oh, man! Everything is prone to crumble with this old guy around! (*Cues: One Piece - The Marine Swordsman Battle Cry*) Wiz: Fujitora is calm and serious, but will use excessive force when necesarry. Boomstick: And like any Devil Fruit users, he is susceptible to all types of water. Throwing him into the ocean will surely secure victory! Wiz: That's a thought. And despite being a responsible person, he is sometimes laid back in regards to his duties. Boomstick: Like that time he was given orders to go undercover and apprehend Monkey D. Luffy inside a mini restaurant casino, Fujitora went gambling instead. Hey, you can't blame him. Everyone's got hobbies and vices. Wiz: As he enjoys gambling, he often implement's this behavior and gambles during battle. Sometimes, endagering the safety of others which contradicts to Fujitora's character, as he is an extremely compassionate and gentle officer who prioritized the safety of civilians, unlike others in the organization who are just selfish and ruthless. And furthermore, it needs to be noted that his blindness is not considered a weakness. Infact, Fujitora gets offended when his enemies patronize or pity him. Boomstick: Also, he is too trusting. Even when being cheated on, he still acts modest about it! However, he becomes merciless once he finds out! Never cheat on a blind man! ' ''Thug: ' ''Kill him! (The thugs all gang up on Fujitora. The latter sidesteps and avoids their strikes. Fujitora retaliates and hits them with his blade. Much to their surprise, they were intact. However, Fujitora slowly sheath his blade while the thugs were still dumbfounded. Fujitora then slowly walk through them and continues closing his blade. The thugs suddenly feel heavy and were soon face-flat lying on the floor) ' ''Thug: ' ''H-Heavy! (The floor suddenly began to crack) ' ''Thug: ' ''I-It's breaking! (Fujitora walked past them and stopped. He completely sheathed his blade. The floor gave way, breaks, and creates a giant hole as the thugs fell through it while screaming. Luffy continues eating while acknowledging Fujitora's power) ' ''Sanji: ' ''Eh?! What was that?! ' ''Franky: ' ''What did he do?! (One of Zoro's sword moves) ' ''Luffy: ' ''Wow, he made a hole! (Fujitora smiled while still gripping his cane-sword) ' ''Fujitora: ' ''Being blind has its advantages. Because there are many filthy things in this world that I would rather not look at. (Everyone inside the restaurant gathers around at the edge of the huge hole and looked at it with their mouths open, as thugs at the bottom were in a critically injured state. Fujitora slowly walked towards the entrance of the establishment.) ' ''Fujitora: ' ''Please excuse me. Kagura Mikazuchi (*Cues: Fairy Tail - Main Theme*) Wiz: The world of Earth-land is filled with an abundance energy known as "Magic". When a physical spirit comes in contact with the flow of nature, magic is produce in the form of connection. And only a handful of capable individuals know how to extract or harness it. Boomstick: And those individuals who are capable of utilizing these magical souce were called "Wizards/Mages". These magicians use magic for all sorts of purposes like, healing, support, defense, and of course, for combat! Wiz: Earth-land is home to numerous mages, and as such, have created many different factions in the form of "Guilds", which serves as an organization for various magical talents. Boomstick: Guilds also accept various requests. The same kind that appears mostly in Role Playing Games, where it gets the mages to show off their own unique abilities in accomplishing tasks. Wiz: Many guilds resides throughout Earth-land. And as a result, an annual tournament is held called "The Grand Magic Games". Boomstick: What's that? Magic Olympics? Wiz: Sort of. The Grand Magic Games is specially held to determine the strongest guild of the land, and many guilds participate in the event. But the most notable one is the Fairy Tail Guild. Boomstick: What I like about these Guilds, are its members! Sure, the Fairy Tail Guild have some of the most destructive and iconic members (not to mention consist of hotties!), but one guild stands out from the rest due to its own unique members. The Mermaid Heel Guild! I wouldn't mind joining this guild. Hehehe. Wiz: That's a thought. But... the Mermaid Heel Guild is for... or should I say, restricted only to females. Boomstick: Dammit! Why do all the good things in life have restrictions and limitations!? Wiz: You said it. Life's unfair... Ahem. The Mermaid Heel Guild is known for its all-female guild, and is considered one of the most strongest of guilds. Boomstick: You're probably thinking now... What makes this guild strong? The source of this sorority guild's reputation and power stems from one of its core members. The sword-wielding beauty known as "White Ribbon". Literally, because she wore a white ribbon. Kagura Mikazuchi! Wiz: With precision of using the sword, and a high aptitude in magic, Kagura is Mermaid Heel's core representative and strongest mage. (*Cues: Fairy Tail - Dragon Slayer*) Boomstick: And like all others who have become strong, Kagura experienced the same tragic backstory. She once was a happy and normal girl, until tragedy struct. Wiz: When she was a child, Kagura lived together with her brother, Simon, in Rosemary village. Although both were an orphan and poor, both of them were happy. Boomstick: It was not all sunshines and rainbows, of course. Kagura's happy and blissful life came to an abrupt end when a crazy cult raid their village and began abducting children, while burning down the whole village altogether! That's... horrible. Hated when that happens. Wiz: Kagura witnessed her village being burned down. While her brother was captured, Kagura luckily escaped the child hunt with the helped of Erza Scarlet. After the tragic event, Kagura searches for her brother ever since. Boomstick: During her long search, she encountered a cat-girl by the name of Millianna, who was a slave similar to her brother. Millianna informed Kagura about her brother's time in slavery, and demise at the hands of some guy named, Jellal Fernandes. Upon hearing the unfortunate news, Kagura swore revenge! Wiz: At some point during her life, Kagura ended up joining the Mermaid Heel Guild. With training dedication in the arts of magecraft and combat, Kagura became the guild's strongest mage. Boomstick: Being recognized and considered the strongest, Kagura have superb abilities and skills at her disposal! Wiz: She is highly agile and acrobatic, capable of evading and parrying her foes strikes. Boomstick: Kagura is also ridiculously strong! She can send a person flying several meters away with just a kick, and casually lift a huge stone with one arm! Wiz: She is also highly resilient and durable. Kagura displayed a high level of tolerance to physical damage, able to tank powerful blows that would critically injured or even killed, any normal person. Boomstick: However! Her true specialty lies in her swiftness and speed! She is extremely quickfooted, capable of closing in the gap between her opponent in an instant and unleash a flurry of strikes that is difficult for the eyes to follow! Damn! With strength and speed combined, no man will be able hold from ej---''' Wiz: ---Anyway! Kagura is also an expert in close quartets combat, though she preferably uses kicks along with her sword. '''Boomstick: Kagura is a master swordsman... err... swordswoman. She's highly capable of utilizing her blade with extreme precision, even without unsheathing her weapon! Oh, yeah. She wielded an undrawn long sword in battle like a boss! And when she draw this baby from its case, everything in her path is annihilated! Wiz: Wielding a fearsome nodachi blade known as "Archenemy" or the blade of resentment, whose unsheathing, according to her fellow mage, Millianna, could cause disaster, especially towards Kagura's opponent. A singles slash from the unsheathed weapon is powerful enough to destroy entire city blocks. (*Cues: Fairy Tail - A New Adventure*) Boomstick: Kagura also developed three kinds of forms or techniques. Slash Form is where Kagura prepares to strike her opponent at a very high speed, which also increases Kagura's slashing power. Strong Form is where Kagura adapts an offensive stance in piercing her target with her weapon, this pose increases the impact power of her blade. Wiz: And lastly is her Flying Form, in where Kagura leaps into the air in a fast pace and slices all objects in her surroudings. Boomstick: She's not only deadly with a blade, Kagura is also a powerful mage! She has tremendous amounts of magical power! Which of course, comes with powerful offensive magic! Wiz: Each mage have a unique ability in their magical arsenal, and Kagura is no different. While others have power to conjure elemental spells or summon powerful creatures, Kagura is capable of manipulating gravity to an extent at will. Called "Gravity Change", which is a form of magic that let's the user control gravity to affect others or themselves, to which Kagura is highly adept in using, and has even taught her fellow mage in utilizing it. Boomstick: Hell! Kagura is even capable of opposing a similar kind of gravity magic with her own! No wonder she's her guild's chosen strongest! I mean, we're talking about chick who get's knocked to solid concrete, still picked up her pace after falling, and evades from being cut in half! What endurance and quickness she have! She also tanked a magical blast that leveled the arena and survived from being stab to the gut! She's truly a one tough magical girl! Wiz: She defeated Yuka and Toby in a single blow, swiftly dodge Pices attacks, slammed them to ground using her magic, escaped from Libra's gravity hold, slashed Ophiucus without unleashing her blade, and defeated the Sabertooth Guild summoner, Yukino. (Kagura defeats Yukino) ' ''Kagura: ' ''Sometimes, mermaids can devour tigers. (*Cues: Fairy Tail - Against Magic*) Boomstick: She casually fought both Erza and Minerva, fast enough to dodge and repel Erza's slashes, and participated in the battle between mages and dragons! She fearlessly fought a dragon! And survived! Wiz: Kagura also aided the Kingdom of Fiore against the Alvarez Empire, sliced multiple missiles coming at her, fought and blocked Dimaria's slash. Along with Erza, one shot the Nienhart squad, and managed to deflect, block, and dodge Larcade's blade of lights. Boomstick: Speaking of Larcade... Kagura even broke free from his sexual assault! Lifted the whole mountain he was sitting on using her gravity magic, blitzed him, and defeated him by assisting an ally named, Sting! Not the wrestler. Wiz: Despite showcasing best in the speed department, Kagura is no slouch when it also comes to power. She even overpowered Erza in their clashed and even broke through her adamantine armor. Boomstick: Holy---crap! That's the ultimate defensive armor on Erza's wardrobe! To destroy it would require a substantial amount of force! Man! A chick wearing a white ribbon is no pushover! (*Cues: Fairy Tail - Lightning Flame Dragon Roaring*) Wiz: Kagura is a calm but serious person. Boomstick: Now where have I heard that? I wonder... Wiz: She have a strong sense of pride and honor like a knight, but doesn't patronize her enemies. Boomstick: Even when there handicap? Wiz: Well... possibly. Boomstick: Okay then. I'm beginning to like her! Despite having a bit sense of pride, Kagura placed her friends above them. I mean, its no surprise seeing the whole show is filled most with the power of friendship and fanservice! Wiz: Uh huh. Kagura doesn't waver in battle, and will attack straight-away, which made her a bit of reckless as it leaves herself wide open for opponents to exploit. Boomstick: In spite of that, Kagura doesn't let it hinder her way. Calm, collected, and with all of her physical and magical abilities combined, Kagura is a mage not to be triffled with! ' ''Yukino: ' ''Opening the 13th Gate... That means you're out of luck. ' ''Kagura: ' ''Luck, huh? I haven't relied on luck since the moment I was born. (Kagura dashes towards her opponent) ' ''Kagura: ' ''Everything has come about through choices that I've made! ' ''Yukino: ' ''Gate of the Serpent Bearer, I open thee! ' ''Kagura: ' ''That's what's leading me to the future! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Its time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Mid day. (*Cues: Final Fantasy VII - Costa del Sol*) In a majestic city, there lies a fancy two floor sea lodge near a port, with the upper floor having a mini casino with its own entrance above the main road, and a restaurant on the ground floor who also had its own entrance to the pier below. Inside the restaurant was filled with jolly ambience. The Mermaid Heel Wizards were having a cheerful conversation in their table while Kagura is at the counter ordering. All of a sudden, an argument triggered from above. (*Cues: One Piece - Angry*) ' ''Corrupt Host: ' ''This doesn't concern you. Begone, you scrawny kid! ' ''Araña: ' ''There goes the friendly atmosphere... ' ''Kid: ' ''This isn't fair! The blind mister won several times now! And you---'' ' Corrupt Host: ' ''---SHUT UP! He can't even see anyway! So why does it matter? ' ''Blind Patron: ' ''I see... Thank you for your kindness and information, little one. ' ''Corrupt Host: ' ''See what you did? You insolent little---! The host attempts to smack the kid, but the blind patron trips him using his cane. ' ''Blind Patron: ' ''Oh? It seemed like a boar just tripped over. ' ''Corrupt Host: ' ''Why you!!! Hey you all good for nothing!? What do I even paid you all for!? Get him you buffoons!!! A couple of huge men with large clubs began heading towards the blind patron. ' ''Blind Patron: ' ''Oh my. This won't do good at all. The blind patron prepare unsheath his cane. ' ''Blind Patron: ' ''Little one. Could move back a little? I'm going to send these men to their watery grave, you see. ' ''Corrupt Host: ' ''You senile--- What the heck!? My body!? Ugh! Heavy!!! ' ''Kid: ' ''Whoa! The host and his goons were soon all on four on the floor. The noise above were suddenly silenced. ' ''Millianna: ' ''What the heck was that about? ' ''Risley: ' ''Well... at least its gone now. Huh? The floor above cracks and gave way. ' ''Millianna: ' ''What in the!? Ahh!!! A couple of huge people, along with debris, fell on the Mermaid Heel Wizards. Kagura's guildmates fell down from the floating lodge into the sea below as the floor beneath them got destroyed due to the sheer force of the impact. ' ''Kagura: ' ''... Kagura was awestruck when it occured. ' ''Blind Patron: ' ''Guess I overdid it... The blind patron walked towards the counter. ' ''Blind Patron: ' ''Excuse me. Please redirect all further damage to this address here. Thank you. After leaving a card on the counter, the blind patron exit's the lodge above. By now, the blind patron is none other than the admiral, Fujitora. (*Cues: Final Fantasy VIII - Martial Law*) Kagura regained herself and hastily went at edge of the hole to see her allies state. ' ''Millianna: ' ''Oh, don't worry about us, Kagura-chan! We're kind of okay! I think.... only sustain minor injuries! Not sure about these guys though... Kagura was glad to see them okay, and pitied the others who aren't. ' ''Kagura: ' ''(That man... Such a dangerous ability to possess, and using it whenever he pleases...) I can't let a person like that roam freely around. Kagura hastily leaves the restaurant and pursuits the blind admiral. ' ''Fujitora: ' ''Hmm... The blind admiral sighs as he was aimlessly walking in the plaza. He decided on his next move on the roll of a dice he got from his pocket. ' ''Fujitora: ' ''This shall decide... Fujitora rolled the dice on the ground. ' ''Fujitora: ' ''Excuse me there, lad. Would you kindly tell me what's the result? ' ''Random Bystander: ' ''Hmm? Oh! Its---'' ' Kagura: ' ''---There you are..! ' ''Random Bystander: ' ''Huh? Lady Kagura!? ' ''Fujitora: ' ''(!) Kagura caught up to Fujitora and called him out from behind. The admiral turn over his shoulder to the voice. ' ''Kagura: ' ''The way you freely abused your powers... And the surrounding it affects... Only brings devastation! ' ''Fujitora: ' ''Excuse me? (*Cues: Fate/Grand Order - Enemy's*) Kagura swiftly strikes Fujitora with her sheathed weapon. The admiral casually defended himself in respond and blocked the strike using his own weapon. ' ''Kagura: ' ''Tch... as expected. ' ''Fujitora: ' ''Hmm...? You didn't hesitate striking an old feeble blind man? ' ''Kagura: ' ''Your'e no ordinary blind old man. Fujitora cackles as he pushed Kagura back. ' ''Fujitora: ' ''Kids these days... Fujitora sensed Kagura's tremendous fighting aura through Observation Haki. ' ''Fujitora: ' ''I don't know why... But it seemed like you got that urge on defeating me. A sense of hostility grew between the two. The people in the plaza noticed and hurriedly scatter, leaving only the two of them remaining on the area. ' ''Kagura: ' ''Good. I prefered it this way. With no civilians involved, the better. ' ''Fujitora: ' ''Likewise... I don't want anyone interfering or getting injured in the crossfire. ' ''Kagura: ' ''You have no right to talk after that incident you just pulled in that restaurant. ' ''Fujitora: ' ''Heh. When you lived long enough, you'll encounter all sorts of wrongness being done to the world. But there comes a time when you had enough of it and decided to bring justice through your own means... using your own hands. And sometimes, implementation is needed. ' ''Kagura: ' ''...true. Reality is a harsh thing. But we need to accept it if we are to survived. Even if its sometimes a pain to take in. ' ''Fujitora: ' ''I see... ' ''Kagura: ' ''(No. You don't. You clearly don't.) However, an extra push along with a bit of aggression, is sometimes needed in carving out the way. The admiral cackles again. ' ''Fujitora: ' ''Indeed. Fine then, little lady. If you wanted a fight, then I'll gladly give you one. Fujitora acknowledges Kagura's merit. ' ''Fujitora: ' ''You seemed like a warrior of worthy caliber. Hope you don't disappoint me, little lady. ' ''Kagura: ' ''Oh? You will be surprised at what I'm capable of... ' ''Fujitora: ' ''Heh. Don't hold back on your punches now. ' ''Kagura: ' ''Oh, don't worry. I don't patronize my foes. FIGHT! (*Cues: Dissidia 012 Duodecim - Chaos Shrine*) Kagura goes on the offensive as her opponent awaits her strike. Both combatants clashed using their sheathed weapons and exchange multiple blows before locking their weapon. ' ''Fujitora: ' ''Oh? I thought I said to never hold back? ' ''Kagura: ' ''Look who's talking. Fujitora pushes Kagura back again, sending her towards a wall. The mage goes on the offensive the second time but the admiral repelled her strikes. Kagura use her agility in striking Fujitora in different angles but to no avail as the admiral anticipates her move through his Observation Haki and senses. Blocking her every strike until their weapons lock again. ' ''Fujitora: ' ''Oh? Didn't we already go through this predicament earlier? ' ''Kagura: ' ''This time's a bit different though. Kagura surprisingly head-butt's the admiral, knocking him back a few steps. ' ''Kagura: ' ''(Now!) Kagura swiftly dashes and manage to slash the staggered admiral. The latter recovers and both exchange a multitude of blows on each other, countering and deflecting until the mage overwhelmed the admiral in swordplay. ' ''Fujitora: ' ''Impressive swordskills. Kagura swiftly delivered a forceful strike. The admiral barely blocks in time which sends him crashing to a nearby wall. ' ''Fujitora: ' ''My eyes may not see, but I can clearly see your strength. ' ''Kagura: ' ''Then have a taste of it! Kagura lunges into the air. ' ''Kagura: ' ''Archenemy, Strong Form! Kagura dive towards Fujitora with her weapon. ' ''Fujitora: ' ''It's because I cannot see, that there are things I can do. Fujitora's blade swiftly glows purple. ' ''Kagura: ' ''(What? My body!?) Kagura floated in the air and was slam aside to a nearby building. ' ''Fujitora: ' ''It is not surprising. Kagura attempts to move out. ' ''Fujitora: ' ''Don't bother. The admiral slammed and pinned Kagura on the ground. ' ''Fujitora: ' ''Resistance is futile. ' ''Kagura: ' ''Tch... do not... underestimate me..! Kagura broke free from the admiral's hold using her gravity magic. ' ''Fujitora: ' ''(Hmm!?) Kagura using her gravity magic, forcibly slammed the baffled admiral back, smashing him into an establishment. ' ''Kagura: ' ''Now you know how I feel. ' ''Fujitora: ' ''Interesting... ' ''Kagura: ' ''Archenemy, Strong Form! ' ''Fujitora: ' ''(Hmm?) Kagura swiftly strikes Fujitora at a very high speed with enough force of sending the admiral through buildings. ' ''Kagura: ' ''This is just the start. Fujitora retaliates by bringing up several pieces of rubble from the ground and hops on one and rides them forward towards Kagura. ' ''Kagura: ' ''(!) Kagura dodge and avoids being bulldozed, but Fujitora hops off and launches the boulders to slam them into his foe. ' ''Kagura: ' ''Archenemy, Flying Form! With a fast motion, Kagura cuts down all the boulders to bits as she leaps into the air. ' ''Fujitora: ' ''Amusing. Fujitora quickly use his Devil Fruit powers to create a circular purple gravity on the ground that sucks his opponent in towards its center. ' ''Kagura: ' ''Huh? ' ''Fujitora: ' ''You've let your guard down. Fujitora does a three diagonal quick-draw slashes in front him. He then does a flailing flurry of lightning-fast slashes on the fourth strike, and then sheathes his blade and performs one last instantaneous quick-draw slash. Kagura barely blocks the strike. The attack harms Kagura, tearing off some of her clothes in the process, with a bit of her skin expose with some cuts. The mage felt the damage done to her. ' ''Kagura: ' ''Ugh. This is nothing! The admiral suddenly point his weapon up, a brief of purple energy channels through, Fujitora then point it towards Kagura. Something fell through from the sky at a rapid pace. ' ''Kagura: ' ''You've got to be kidding me... Fujitora end his attack by dropping a meteor on his enemy. Kagura was barely able to leap back and manage avoid the impact, but was knock down a couple of meters. Fujitora continue to use his gravity powers to bring up rubbles from the ground and launches them at Kagura. The mage got back up in time and stop the projectiles using her gravity magic. ' ''Kagura: ' ''Neat trick... have them back! Kagura throws the projectiles back at the admiral. Fujitora swings them around in a vortex motion, merging them into one huge projectile, and slams it downwards at Kagura. ' ''Kagura: ' ''Archenemy, Slashing Form! Kagura adapts an offensive stance and slashed the huge projectile with her sheathed weapon, cutting it in half. ' ''Fujitora: ' ''Not bad. Kagura launches herself into the sky and executes her sword skill. ' ''Kagura: ' ''Archenemy, Strong Form! Kagura dives through the air heading towards Fujitora. The admiral's weapon briefly glowed purple. ' ''Kagura: ' ''(!) Fujitora completely repelled the strike with a swing. ' ''Kagura: ' ''(How!?) As Kagura was still disbelief in mid-air, Fujitora swiftly unleashes a flurry of sword slashes on the airborne opponent. He then use his gravity powers and slams her back down. Enduring the pain, Kagura broke through Fujitora's gravity hold again and regained back on her feet. Kagura attempts to strike her foe, however, Fujitora creates a purple tractor beam that extends into the sky, and then disappears. ' ''Kagura: ' ''What!? Where did he...! In a flash, lightning-fast slashes struck Kagura, but the latter manage to block them the last second as Fujitora reappears. ' ''Kagura: ' ''You sure have a lot hidden tricks up your sleeve... huh? Kagura noticed five looming shadows from above. ' ''Kagura: ' ''(Not this again...) Tsk. As Fujitora sheathed his sword, five small meteors drop onto the ground. Kagura, using her flexibity and agility, in coordinance with her weapon and gravity magic, evades and repelled the small meteors. Kagura flawlessly executes it. ' ''Kagura: ' ''*Panting* ' ''Fujitora: ' ''(Amazing. Not only did she evade them, but she also manage to destroy half of them without unsheathing her blade.) Bravo. Kagura started breathing heavily, exhausted, but still able to fight. ' ''Kagura: ' ''Any more tricks you want to throw at me? ' ''Fujitora: ' ''Heh. So, you're forcing an admiral to get serious, eh? Very well. ' ''Kagura: ' ''Admiral??? Wait!? You mean to tell me you've been holding back this whole time? The admiral tap his weapon on the ground, and hops onto a floating rock and rises into the air. It soon rains down a large barrage of meteors in his wake. ' ''Kagura: ' ''I've made a cheap bet... But I will overcome it! While gazing at the incoming meteors, Kagura closed her eyes and took deep breaths as she calms herself. She tightly gripped the handle of her blade. ' ''Kagura: ' ''Archenemy... Kagura opened her eyes, as the huge meteors falls on her. ' ''Kagura: ' ''Style of the Unsheathed Sword! ' ''Fujitora: ' ''(!?) Much to the admiral's surprise, Kagura was unscathed from the devastating attack. ' ''Fujitora: ' ''(Did she just...) I'm amaze. Not many were able to hold out long from my attacks. The huge meteors that the admiral unleashed were cut to pieces by the mage without unleashing her blade from its sheath. ' ''Kagura: ' ''My turn. ' ''Fujitora: ' ''Hmm!? Kagura swiftly lunges herself towards the admiral. ' ''Kagura: ' ''Archenemy, Flying Form! Fujitora blocks the slashes. ' ''Kagura: ' ''(Still not enough!?) Then... Kagura swiftly flips over behind the admiral using her flexibility and magic. ' ''Kagura: ' ''Archenemy, Strong Form! Kagura strikes the admiral from behind as she swings her sheathed weapon. The admiral barely blocks the strike and was knocked a few meters away due to the force behind it. ' ''Fujitora: ' ''You do well, little lady. ' ''Kagura: ' ''I too... have been holding back, old man. Fujitora cackles. ' ''Fujitora: ' ''Indeed you have. I haven't heard of your blade clank this whole time. ' ''Kagura: ' ''(!? He knew?) I see... ' ''Fujitora: ' ''It seems we have both something in common. ' ''Kagura: ' ''You have my respect, old warrior. ' ''Fujitora: ' ''Likewise. I greatly appreciate it. And its Fujitora. ' ''Kagura: ' ''Kagura Mikazuchi. Fujitora smiled a bit. After exchanging pleasantries, both warriors gripped their weapon's hilt tightly and were engrossed with tremendous aura. Purple for Fujitora, and blue for Kagura. ' ''Kagura: ' ''Strike me with all you've got! Admiral Fujitora! Kagura gets into a stance. ' ''Fujitora: ' ''It's a gamble, then. Be careful what you wish for, lady Kagura... and good luck. You'll need it. Fujitora began channeling gravity to his sword. ' ''Kagura: ' ''*Scoff* I haven't relied on luck in the first place. The battlefield became quite, but then... ' ''Fujitora: ' ''Gravity Blade! A purple energy surges into Fujitora's sword. ' ''Kagura: ' ''Archenemy... At the moment. ' ''Fujitora: ' ''Raging Tiger! Fujitora unleash a slash of dark energy surrounded by purple bolts towards his foe, slowing down everything in its path while destroying it. ' ''Kagura: ' ''Blade of Resentment! Kagura finally unleashed the blade from its sheathed. A single slash unleashes a powerful beam of energy that annihilates everything in its path. Both of their devastating attacks collide. But ultimately, the power struggle ended when the admiral's immense level of gravitional force overpowers the deadly beam. ' ''Kagura: ' ''(!) Kagura quickly resorted to her gravity magic the last second before she was completely engulf and knock back by the immense gravitational force. Everything in its path was annihilated. Half the plaza got destroyed, and a large part of the city was completely obliterated, turning it to rubble and dust. ' ''Fujitora: ' ''Fascinating... After the dust settled, the Mermaid Heel's strongest stands among ruins. With bruises, cuts, blood, and shredded clothes, Kagura endured the mighty blow. ' ''Kagura: ' ''It's not... over yet..! ' ''Fujitora: '' ' ... Injured, Kagura perseveres as she holds on to her sword. ' ''Kagura: ' ''My... friends... Nee-san... are all waiting for me...! Kagura slowly readies her stance once more in using her devastating move again. ' ''Fujitora: ' ''Then, show me your resolve! Fujitora gripped his sword and slowly unsheathed it as purple energy surges through him. The whole city began to shake as the admiral raises his weapon up. ' ''Risley: ' ''What in the world is going on!? ' ''Millianna: ' ''An earthquake!? ' ''Beth: ' ''Look! Rocks and rubble began floating and were heading above, covering the whole city. ' ''Araña: ' ''No way... The floating debris merges into one huge round object in the sky. Kagura gazes at the huge looming object above with disbelief. Kagura's hands trembled. Her sword escaped from her and fell to the ground, followed by Kagura as she kneel and feels defeated. ' ''Kagura: ' ''No... ' ''Fujitora: ' ''I did warn you... Some debris began falling as the humongous round object followed. The citizens began to panic at the impending doom. ' ''Freightened Civilian: ' ''Death from above! ' ''Panicking Civilian: ' ''We're all going to die!!! ' ''Doomsayer: ' ''The last judgment has come! We shall embraced it! An unlucky fellow who bears a striking resemblance to Dan Hibiki, gets crushed by the falling debris. ' ''Unlucky Citizen: ' ''My leg! The whole city was in total chaos. Kagura heard the cries of its inhabitants. The mage calmly relaxes and slowly got back up. ' ''Kagura: ' ''I... can... Kagura gathered her strength. ' ''Fujitora: ' ''Oh? The mage raises both of her arms towards the humongous object in the sky. ' ''Kagura: ' ''DO THIS...! Kagura uses her gravity magic on the humongous object in the sky. The falling chunks of debris halted in the air. The citizens were confuse of the bizarre turn of events. ' ''Risley: ' ''This is...! ' ''Millianna: ' ''Kagura! Kagura's body began to strain as blood flow from her wound as she prevents the humongous object from crushing the whole city. Kagura slowly began moving the huge object away from the cities vicinity. ' ''Fujitora: ' ''(As expected...) ' ''Kagura:' '' *Screams* With a scream, the Mermaid Heel's strongest forces the humongous object out the cities range before collapsing to the ground. Her white ribbon fell off ' ''Fujitora: ' ''(Astonishing.) What a marvelous display of power... The admiral grinned at her foe's capabilities, while the citizens were overjoyed with the safety of their city. ' ''Kagura: ' ''*Panting* I... did it... ' ''Fujitora: ' ''Indeed you have. ' ''Kagura: ' ''(!) Before Kagura was able to reach out to her sword on the ground, Fujitora does a quick draw slash through her. Kagura spurts blood after. ' ''Fujitora: ' ''But like I said earlier... You've let your guard down. Fujitora use his gravity powers to levitate the sword and ribbon towards him. ' ''Fujitora: ' ''This will do... ' ''Kagura: ' ''Give it... back...! Fujitora taps his weapon which cause the ground to cave in, creating a large hole that swallowed up Kagura. ' ''Kagura: ' ''*Screams* Kagura fell through the hole screaming, but manage to use her remaining magic on time to save herself from plummeting to her death. ' ''Kagura: ' ''(Not... yet!) I still have some fight left in me! Kagura attempted to go back to the surface using her magic. However... ' ''Fujitora: ' ''Forgive me, and farewell. Fujitora creates a purple tractor beam that extends into the sky, several meteors rain down onto the large hole. ' ''Kagura: ' ''(!?) Huh? Kagura was crushed by the incoming meteor, forcibly sending her plumetting down towards the bottom, killing her. The admiral humbly paid his respects and retrieved the items. He then gets a transponder snail from his pocket and reports to his superior. ' ''Fujitora: ' ''It has been done... K.O! Fujitora got back at the pier with all the crew in salute as he boarded back to the ship, while the people of town and the Mermaid Heel wizards were devastated of seeing half of the city turned to ruins. One of the wizards, Beth, noticed a dice on the ground, picked it up, and wondered about it. Results (*Cues: One Piece - The Operation Begins: The Village is Destroyed*) Boomstick: What was it again about mermaids devouring tigers? Wiz: Kagura was an exceptional warrior and powerful wizard who could overpowered most her foes, but Fujitora's sheer might and prowess, as well as unforeseen audacity led to his victory. Boomstick: Kagura could lift a huge rock and sliced through most with minimal effort, but Fujitora casually blocked attacks from the likes of Luffy, Sabo, Doflamingo, and Zoro, who most, easily destroyed buildings with their strikes, and with the latter of them sliced off a mountain giant in half! And Fujitora was holding back when he fought them! Wiz: Like always, Strength alone isn't enough. While Kagura was technically faster and more agile than Fujitora, but the latter has handled opponents of similar speeds before, and no doubt could match and react to Kagura's speed, and probably even surpass it. Boomstick: Probably? The blind admiral's style of attack is based on quickness! And his sharp senses helps with that! There's no doubt that he can react on time before the blow lands on him. Even if the admiral couldn't block or repel the strike, which is quite rare for him, he could still tank them and prolong the damage thanks to his Haki abilities. Wiz: Oh!? You're right Boomstick. Boomstick: Damn right I am! Wiz: I almost forgot about that. *Ahem* Thanks to his Observation Haki and accute senses, Fujitora is no doubt capable of reacting to Kagura's strikes. Or if he doesn't by chance, Fujitora can endure them thanks to his Armament Haki, which provides extra offense and defense. Boomstick: Kagura is one tough gal, but could only persevere so long. That's why she heavily relies on her strength and speed on finishing her opponents early. Wiz: While lacking defense, Kagura makes up for this with her other talents. Boomstick: Both were extremely powerful combatants, were well-trained in combat, and mastered controlling their powers. But Kagura was clearly cut above the admiral when it comes to swordplay and weapon. But with Fujitora's experience and unpredictability, he could definitely get by. Wiz: Surprising most opponents with his Devil Fruit's Gravity powers, Fujitora easily owned the battlefield to his advantage and dominates his foes. But with Kagura's magic and experience fighting another user of the same element, she was able to withstand and oppose her opponent's hold on her. Boomstick: Countering each other with their gravity powers, almost leaves this fight to a stalemate in the field. However, Fujitora is more forceful and have catastrophic capabilities than his adversary. Especially when he goes nuts and started raining down giant meteors from the sky! This old guy doesn't cared much of what his surroundings looks like like after... oh. Never mind. Wiz: True. Fujitora's control of gravity was way above Kagura's. Especially when he demonstrated it by casually levitating all the rubbles in Dressrosa and merging them into one enormous object in the sky that covered the whole island. While Kagura is able to counter opposing gravity and is strong enough to levitate a mountain, Fujitora's destructive power and abilities proved too much and eventually overwhelmed her in the long run. Boomstick: Kagura probably could destroy enormous objects with her unsheathed weapon if given the chance. But by the time she have done so, it leaves her completely expose and vulnerable for Fujitora to exploit. Wiz: And despite Kagura's cataclysmic attack, Erza was somehow able to block it and only sustained minor injuries. So its no question that a powerful admiral such as, Fujitora can do the same. Ultimately, while Kagura may have been faster, more skilled, and had the better weapon of the two, Fujitora simply outclassed her with sheer strength, quickness, durability, abilities, experience, and destructiveness. Boomstick: Kagura just got put down! Wiz: Ugh... The winner is Fujitora. Comparison Fujitora * +Stronger * +Quicker * +More Durable * +Better Senses * +Better Abilities * +More Experience * +Better control over the battlefield * +Unpredictable * +More Ruthless Kagura * +Faster * +More Agile & Flexible * +Better Swordplay * +Better Weapon * +More Skilled * +Magic opposes Devil Fruit's power Who are you rooting for? The Admiral got this. The Mage got this. Category:End Bringer Nyx Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:One Piece vs Fairy Tail themed Death Battles Category:'Anti Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:"Shonen Jump" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019